


Silence Is Not Empty

by MonoRose



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: (Not romanticized tho cuz fuck you), Abandonment, Aftermath of Violence, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alternate Universe, Angst, Bullying, Character Development, Character Study, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Fluff and Angst, Grandparents & Grandchildren, I DO NOT SHIP RICK AND MORTY IN THIS I PROMISE, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Incest, M/M, Memory Loss, Mental Breakdown, Mute!Morty, Muteness, Not a ship fic, Panic Attacks, Past Abuse, Past Character Death, Past Child Abuse, Past Domestic Violence, Past Rape/Non-con, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Psychological Trauma, Rape/Non-con Elements, SOME THING HAPPEN BETWEEN MORTY AND OTHER RICKS BUT NOT BETWEEN MY MAIN BOYS, Selective Muteness, Selectively Mute Morty, Shit welp I guess there is incest not, The Following Tags Are For Chapter 10, This work is purely angst and some fluff in between ;), Trust Issues, Violence, aftermath of abuse, also, i am so so so sorry, just btw
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-19
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2018-12-31 12:16:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 14
Words: 13,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12132315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MonoRose/pseuds/MonoRose
Summary: Rick gets assigned to a new Morty, one that's been spoken about among the Ricks in the Citadel in hushed whispers. This Morty is strange alright, but not for the reasons he's expecting. His new Morty doesn't speak. There may be more to that silence that he's letting on.





	1. Reintroduction

**Author's Note:**

> Mute Morty! Was just gonna be a cute spin off thing inspired by Deaf!Morty... Except... I like angst. And also I really like the concept of Selective Mute characters. Because in that there is trauma. And...ANGST. So. Enjoy!

There was a shallow feeling in his heart as he watched Rick walk up to him. Not his Rick, he knew. A new one that had chosen him, out of all the Morties he could have chosen. Morty looked away when the old man sauntered up to him, Rick looked around the trashed space of the garage with a frown. His eyes landed on a muted rust color that would forever stain the concrete floor of his new workspace. A constant reminder.

 

Rick stepped closer to Morty, one hand in his coat pocket as the other one shakily held onto his cold flask. He couldn’t help but notice the way the kid backed away from him, jolting sharply backwards as he got closer. Rick frowned but brushed it off, “W-Wow M-Morty. Nice to meet you too. Y-You know, I don’t really care that I got assigned to _ you _ . B-B-But might as well try making nice with each other, don’t-dont you think?” Rick grumbled a little loosely, trying to act casual despite his eyes being intently locked on Morty’s expression.

 

Morty looked down at the ground, blocking any good look Rick could get from his face. But his body was tensed up, his shoulders raised stiffly against his neck. He trembled slightly, and didn’t say a single word. Which was definitely unusual for a Morty.

 

“W-W-What can’t talk?” Rick asked dryly, sucking the liquor from his flask a moment after.

 

With a slight glance up, Morty mutely shook his head, a weary look in his eyes.

 

“Can’t or won’t?” Rick tried again, frowning down at the boy.

 

A small, hesitant shrug. Morty was growing more and more worked up, his muscles coiling as if he were expecting to react to anything Rick did. 

 

Rick shrugged back, “D-Doesn’t matter to me. H-Heh. A Morty that doesn’t talk. W-W-What luck.” Rick joked slightly with a chuckle, though was surprised to see Morty completely hang his head at the statement. He quickly added, “B-But don’t like, be afraid to talk or uh, w-whatever. I don’t really give two fucks. So… Yeah.”

 

Morty didn’t raise his head again. Still didn’t make a single sound. Rick figured he would need to try and be more sensitive towards the kid later, but he was too drunk right now to care. He grunted and rolled his eyes, “J-J-Just go to bed or do- Do whatever it is you Morties do. I don’t care. I-If I need you I’ll let you know.”

 

The boy scrambled off gratefully, closing the door behind him as quietly as he could. Rick stared at the door, trying to assess the situation. He’d never seen such a terrified Morty. Such a quiet Morty. There was definitely more to that kid than he had been told. 

 

***

 

Morty walked downstairs into the kitchen, and was struck in the chest with the reality of last night not being a nightmare. There was his mom, functional once more, flipping pancakes as she softly laughed beside Rick, who was cooing over her. 

 

“W-Wow Beth, these pancakes sure look delicious. You always make them just right sweetie.”

 

“Awh, Dad. It’s so great that you’re back, I just know Morty will be so excited- Look here he comes now! Morty, Grandpa came back!”

 

Morty looked up timidly, seeing Beth’s happy expression along with Rick’s amused one. He tensed up, swearing that he saw a smirk, a cruel glint in his eyes. But after blinking stupidly a few times, Morty found nothing sinister in Rick’s facial features. Nothing off putting. 

 

Beth was frowning now, looking away from Morty with a huff as she explained not so quietly, “He hasn’t spoken a word in half a year. Remember? He got really quiet sometime before you left. I- We don’t know what’s wrong with him. Bringing him to a therapist is pointless, we tried. He just sits there silently and- and…”

 

Rick was quick to comfort Morty’s mother, his hands rubbing soothingly at her shoulders as he hushed her, though looked pointedly towards Morty. As if saying ‘ _ This is your fault _ .’

 

What he really was saying was, “Shh, i-it’s okay Beth sweetie. I-I’m sure there’s a reason. We’ll all figure it out.”

 

Morty backed away from the scene guiltily, feeling shame weigh on him. They spoke like he wasn’t even there. He was just quiet. Not deaf. He passed by the family room, where Summer was lounging across the couch. Jerry’s armchair was empty.

 

Summer glanced over at him and scowled. She didn’t even try talking to him anymore at this point. Morty didn’t mind, it saved him the headache. He trudged back upstairs, suddenly no longer hungry. He just wanted to get to school, bear through the day, and come back home to lock himself in his room.

 

It was better if he was unheard. Unseen. 


	2. Different

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maybe this Rick isn't so bad after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm gonna pump out some chapters while I can. No idea where this is going, I just know I love writing these.

Nothing ever worked in his favor when there was a Rick around. He had only gotten through one class when a spiraling green portal appeared beside Morty. He was harshly reminded of all the nightmares he had of this exact same thing happening, and he scrambled away from the portal in fear. 

 

Of course Rick sauntered out, and Morty immediately looked down at the ground, feeling his breathing grow uneasy at the sight. 

 

But this was a different Rick. He came out with a huge smile, and laughed when he saw Morty, walking close up to him yet knowing better than to grab him by the shoulder. The consideration weighed down on Morty’s mind. 

 

“Hey! M-Morty! W-W-W-We gotta- gotta go on an adventure Morty! A classic Rick and Morty adventure. J-J-Just you and me! Fighting idiots and-and-and giving no fucks! C-Come on Morty- An adventure Morty! J-J-Just you and me Morty!” Rick exclaimed excitedly, bouncing on the balls of his feet enthusiastically. 

 

Morty snuck a glance up towards his new Rick, seeing drool hanging off his chin obnoxiously as he smiled broadly, genuine joy pronounced in his features. Morty eased up slightly, looking around the hall full of kids before turning back to Rick. He didn’t take the first step into the portal, still afraid this was some sort of trick. 

 

His only response was a tiny nod.

 

Rick didn’t seem to be bothered, he excitedly hollered before hopping into the portal as if it were nothing.

 

Morty still hesitated, trying to get his breathing under control. Like a mantra he told himself…

 

_ This is a different Rick. This is a different Rick. This is a different Rick. _

 

_ It will be okay. _

 

***

 

And it was. 

 

“T-That was amazing Morty! You really showed them their places- Buncha’ dipshits. D-D-Damn!” Rick was laughing as he stepped through the portal with arms full of alien eggs. They would be useful for something he had said. 

 

Morty allowed a small smile to grace his face at Rick’s bubbling happiness. He was still timid, but Rick had hardly gotten mad at him on this adventure. And when he had, well, it was a misunderstanding really. It was just self defence, though of course the aliens that surrounded him didn’t see it that way.

 

Rick had understood afterwards, and quickly got over his anger. 

 

Morty watched as Rick spread out the eggs on his workbench, hands placed on his hips as he looked down at the odd things proudly before turning over to Morty.

 

“Y-Y-Ya know, couldn’t have done it without you kid. Got gr-URP-great instinct. Really proved that. Good first adventure.” 

 

And just like that, Morty found himself frowning again. Of course, he knew that Rick just needed him for his brainwaves. If he hadn’t been there Rick  _ wouldn’t  _ have been able to succeed. Because he was so powerful, so intelligent and so much better than Morty, that he would have gotten caught just because his presence was so significant.

 

Morty had to remember how replaceable he was. Had to remember how useless he was. Rick’s words rewinded in his head like a broken record. Yet that same voice in a different person snapped him out of it.

 

“M-Morty? You alright?”

 

There was… Concern? Morty looked up at Rick’s face and studied it, finding a small frown on the man’s face, a worried look in his eyes. Morty had never heard Rick’s voice tinged with concern, never seen the worry in his eyes. It wasn’t the same person, he reminded himself for the upteemth time that day.

 

Morty nodded slightly before looking away, feeling out of place. Inadequate. He wasn’t this Rick’s Morty. He was just a substitute. He should just get out of the way. 

 

He walked out of the garage without a moment to spare, leaving Rick standing there hollowly as he stared at the door long after it had been shut closed. So softly he couldn’t hear the click. Rick wondered what he had done wrong, it was probably something he said. He scratched his mind for what his exact words were, but despite being a genius, he had a tendency to let words slip out of his mouth without accounting for them.

 

Rick sighed heavily, tugging at his blue hair with one of his hands before glancing back over at the treasures he and Morty had dug up. It had been a good adventure. It had been perfectly paced, had just enough elements of surprise, and they had won good naturedly in the end. The only one messing up anything was Rick himself it seemed.

 

Unfortunately, that didn’t come as a huge shocker to Rick. It was just what he was best at.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahh the similar end themes of self-loathing. Gotta relate to it. Hope you all enjoyed this chapter :D


	3. Deafening

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rick confronts Morty, they communicate for the first time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love this chapter. I just- Ugh. I love studying characters' mentality and delving into why they are the way they are.

Morty was lying in his bed with his arm thrown over his eyes when he heard a timid knock at his door. He froze, nobody ever bothered trying with him anymore. Beth had stopped sending him to therapy and stopped speaking to him directly. Summer just glared at him and stomped away. Jerry was hardly around after the messy divorce. That left one person.

 

Morty slowly sat up, already feeling his limbs shaking with anxiety. His breath was caught in his throat, his thoughts whirling in anticipation. Did he make Rick mad? Was this new Rick finally going to yell at him, hurt him?  _ You deserve it. No I don’t- _

 

He turned the knob and jumped back away from the door. Staying as far away as he could, his hands curled up into tight fists beside him. So what, he could fight Rick? He really didn’t know why.

 

Rick entered, Morty’s door opening with a whining creak, and he looked directly at Morty. His expression was unclear, but Morty knew he was drunk. He could smell it, and see it by the slight sway of Rick’s body. He left the door wide open behind him, making Morty feel an ounce of relief.

 

“M-Morty- We should… We should, er, talk. I mean, communicate at least. L-L-Like you can write on paper or something. I want to- Fuck this sounds stupid as shit. Y-Your thoughts matter to me Morty. Clearly something’s wrong.”

 

_ ‘Nothing you say or think matters. J-J-Just shut the fuck up, I fuckin’ hate y-your voice, I ha-’ _

 

Morty snapped himself out of it with a slight shake of the head before assessing Rick once more. He couldn’t figure him out, and he knew that his judgement may be clouded as, well, he was the same person as the last. And yet he wasn’t. Right? But weren’t they all the same? Eventually, wouldn’t he get sick of Morty too?

 

He snatched his torn up math notebook, flipping to an empty page and grabbing a pencil. Morty sat on the edge of his bed, wearily watching Rick from the corner of his eye. Rick stayed where he was, besides the drunkenness of his body moving in place.

 

Morty tapped the end of his pencil on the page for a moment, realizing he hadn’t shared his personal thoughts with anyone in half a year. He had outright refused to communicate with his therapist, and had nothing to say to the rest of his family. And yet, he was compelled to write something to Rick. The very one who had driven him to this state of mind.  _ But he isn’t the same Rick. Yes he is. They’re all the same- _

 

He began to write, and stopped short, eyes scanning over the paper briefly before shoving the notebook towards Rick and looking away.

 

Rick grasped the notebook desperately, finding himself much more caring towards this kid than he had expected to be. But when his eyes fell to the notebook his gut dropped at the single word written upon it.

 

**Sorry.**

 

Rick frowned deeply, looking back over at Morty who was still faced away from him. He had noticed the kid’s mannerisms, his behavior. He didn’t like Rick. He was scared of him. And Rick was starting to develop a reason as to why. Was starting to understand why the rumors had started. He scowled to himself at the thought before turning his attention back to the matter at hand.

 

“W-W-Why are you sorry Morty?” Rick asked quietly, his voice surprisingly gentle as to not startle the boy. He felt his stomach flip at the flinch that his voice had caused on Morty.

 

Morty’s expression was full of emotion. From confusion, fear, to bewilderment. It was as if Morty was afraid that anything he would do would set Rick off. Even though Rick knew  _ he  _ had given him no reason to think this. 

 

Rick slid the notebook back over to Morty, his movements slow and deliberate, gauging for Morty’s reaction. Morty seemed surprised to get the notebook back at all, and he gingerly picked it back up, his fingers rolling over the corners of the cheap paper.

 

**I am scared of you but you’re not doing anything wrong. I’m sorry for making this so hard. You can find a better Morty if you want. It’s okay. I don’t deserve a Rick.**

 

Rick couldn’t tell if Morty actually thought of himself as that much of an inconvenience, or if he was trying to get rid of Rick. Or maybe it was a little of both. He wouldn’t blame him for the latter anyhow. “D-D-Do you want me to leave Morty?”

 

Morty frantically shook his head, his eyes wide with fear as he looked at Rick. Clearly that wasn’t what he had meant then. Or maybe he didn’t want Rick to think that.

 

“Th-Then do you want me to  _ stay _ ?” Rick asked just as neutrally. 

 

This question caught Morty off guard, his eyes growing wider with confusion. Suddenly tears were brimming at the corners and his face twisted into an utterly lost expression. He gratefully took the notebook from Rick when he handed it to him, and wrote in warbled letters.

 

**I don’t know, it doesn’t matter what I want.**

 

Rick growled, looking down at Morty with anger in his features, “I-It doesn’t matter what you want? Huh, is that right M-Morty? What did-did I say when I came in. Your thoughts m-matter Morty. So- So what? Do you want me to leave then?”

 

The tears that had collected in Morty’s eyes were flowing freely now, and he had scooted away, back against the headboard of his bed and knees drawn tightly under his chin as his arms clung around them childishly. Rick’s eyes widened as he realized that the kid was sobbing, his breathing heavy, his entire body quivering in fear. Yet, there wasn’t a sound that broke through the sobs other than his labored breathing, and the realization unsettled Rick more than he had thought it would.

 

Rick recoiled from Morty as if he himself had just been yelled at so harshly. He clenched his hand on the door frame tightly to hold his wobbly body upright. “I-I-I’m sorry Morty,” He said in a whiny voice, his vision swimming. He’d had way too much to drink before coming up here. Why had he even thought this would be a good idea. He should have just left his Morty to wallow in his stupid self pity like all the other Ricks did. 

 

And yet he felt an indescribable attachment towards the kid. Felt a tug in his heart he hadn’t felt in years, to communicate with someone. To help them. And he knew there was something wrong. He wasn’t an idiot of course he noticed.

 

But he was a genius, not a therapist. He couldn’t do this sort of shit the right way. Never had, and never would. 

 

Morty had hidden his face behind his knees at this point, entire body shuddering and the room was heavy with a silence Rick knew he wasn’t meant to understand yet. “Sorry,” He whispered one more time, more to himself than Morty, before backing away and shutting the door gently, with the tiniest click.

 

He couldn’t even hear Morty sniffling from the other side of the door. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Of course nothing works out smoothly for my boi Rick. He tried though I swear. And things will get better I promise. Next chapter will be entertaining at least :D


	4. Investigation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rick learns more about his Morty.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aye yo I am rolling these out pretty well. They're short, but they're going.

If Rick Sanchez didn’t know something, didn’t understand something, he would suddenly have a drive to find out everything he could. To understand to the best of his superior human intelligence. 

 

Rick didn’t expect himself to be anywhere near the Citadel of Ricks anytime soon, not to mention, actually in this stupid society. He walked among the other Ricks, and watched as their Morties anxiously scurried beside them. They spoke wildly, stuttered profusely, and were loud as all hell. There was nothing wrong with it of course, but Rick had been away from the voice for so long that he had almost forgotten what it was like. 

 

“Rick F-019.” Another Rick said in recognition, Rick D-769, of freakin’ course. 

 

Rick rolled his eyes before approaching D-769, casual look plastered fakely on his face, “Heya D, how’s the 69 going for you? G-G-Gettin’ any D? Eh?” He joked with a snide laugh.

 

Rick D-769 frowned, unamused by the jokes, tightly barking back, “Fuck off- y-you Rick Fucker…”

 

“Yeouch, gotta work on those Rickbacks hm?”

 

“What the fuck do you want Rick?” D-769 asked with a grunt, leading Rick over to his vendor, where he was selling pirated reruns of several shows on the Intergalactic television, including an exclusive copy of Ball Fondlers. With never before seen episodes that had never even aired? Rick F-019 being a Rick snatched at it with wide eyes before the other one yanked it from his hands.

 

“No touching the merch unless y-y-you’re gonna fuckin’ buy it F-0-Fucker.”

 

Rick scowled, flipping D-769 off before leaning against the stand, “Alright sheesh, y-y-you fuckin bitch. I was gonna ask, word around here i-is that the Morty I got assigned to… He’s like- A criminal or some shit right?”

 

D-769 looked at him with surprise before turning away from him, organizing the stacks of pirated movies casually while speaking, “Y-Y-You mean, you don’t know?”

 

“Fuckin- No I don’t-don’t fuckin’ know. Why else w-w-would I come here asking you?” Rick snapped back, anger coursing through him. Damn, some Ricks were real idiots.

 

“Calm the fuck down, goddammit,” The other Rick growled, “Y-Yeah, he is real trouble. Apparently he murdered his last Rick in c-cold blood.”

 

Rick absorbed this information in, knowing immediately that if that were the case, a Morty would never do such a thing without reason. So he leered up to D-769 with a crooked grin and asked, “Why?”

 

“I-I don’t fuckin’ know, that’s for you to fuckin’ find out right? G-Geez just fuck off you asshole.”

 

“You’re the fuckin’ asshole. W-W-Whatever.” Rick shoved at the stand harshly, sending the weak thing toppling over. D-769 ended up screaming curses at him as he desperately tried to salvage the merchandise. 

 

That seemed like enough investigating, Rick had forgotten what idiots the Ricks at the Citadel were. How could they not care about  _ why _ Morty had killed a Rick? Wasn’t that significant?

 

Rick clicked his tongue with a shake of his head. These weren’t real Ricks. They started off as black sheep only to all be herded together by their own genius ignorance.

 

***

 

Beth’s voice spiraled from downstairs, calling everyone for dinner. It was still unusual that Beth was no longer drinking, that she was trying again. For her father, not for her children. Morty wasn’t surprised. He clung to his pillow, curled up on his bed stubbornly ignoring the delicious waifs of food that snuck into his room. 

 

He listened to the silence in peace for a moment, closing his eyes against the light, blocking out the world. Focusing on his shallow breaths, still uneven but no longer erratic. His beating heart was at peace, the rise and fall of his chest gentle.

 

Morty felt humiliated by the other day. Reacting the way he had when Rick had raised his voice, when he had gotten angry at him. He had been so sure he was going to-  _ No no, don’t think about it. Breathe. _

 

Morty flinched when there was a knock at his door, as soft as it was. He hesitantly got out of his bed. Before, when Beth didn’t bother with dinner, she would just let him stay curled up in his room for days at a time. Summer didn’t notice him. Didn’t care. And just like before, with the process of elimination, Morty knew who to expect.

 

Rick was standing away from the door hesitantly, a strange thing for Morty to see. He was holding a plate of warm food, the scent of it hitting Morty like a train. 

 

“H-Hey, y-you didn’t come down to eat, so I brought this up for you. I-I’ll just uh, leave it on your desk for you if you w-want me to.” Rick stumbled out, looking away almost nervously. 

 

Morty stepped back, letting Rick in to put the food on his desk, still keeping his distance from the man, his guard still up. Rick didn’t seem to mind, respecting his boundaries and offering Morty a small smile before shutting the door and returning downstairs. 

 

Morty looked at the plate full of food on his desk, and felt his tension melt into something else. He wasn’t sure what yet, but he gingerly took a seat at his desk, grabbing a fork and beginning to shovel the food into his stomach eagerly. 

 

He tried not to think too much about everything, about how his own mind was warping everything. He only tried to be grateful towards Rick. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhh I love the Rick banter. Don't read into it too much though, it's just badly thought out but still makes me laugh.


	5. Nostalgia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Morty has trouble with someone at school. He remembers things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one gets pretty heavy with the violence and PTSD. Flashbacks really but ye.

 

The squeaking of the dry erase marker on the whiteboard was obnoxious, Morty scratched his pencil on the margins of his paper, doodling abstract shapes between the lines. The teacher was rambling on and on about something that Morty didn’t bother listening to, not even when he started calling on people to answer the question. Everyone already knew not to try talking to Morty. Through trial and error or his therapists notifying them of his ‘condition’, his teachers especially just learned to stop trying with him.

 

The bell rang before anyone could figure out the right answer, and everyone flooded out of the classroom in a hurry. Morty took his time, dumping his books into his bag and hauling it behind his back. 

 

Morty was one of the last people out of the classroom, he walked over to his locker, mind focused on leaving school as quickly as he could. He had a crawling sensation of being watched, and he hurried his movements. 

 

He really wished that it was a surprise to him that on the way home, he was shoved against a wall by a classmate that was way bigger than him, but it wasn’t. He also wished he could stop the flinch from the touch, and the way he shook slightly in Daniel’s grasp. But he couldn’t.

 

“Hey freak,” Daniel yelled, spit flying from his mouth. Morty frowned, freak was really as original as this kid could get? “You’re not talking still huh? Is it cuz you’re a retard? Or did somebody finally tell you that your stutter is fucking disgusting to listen to? 

 

Morty tried to get out of the boy’s hold on him, only to be slammed back into the wall of the building behind him, lifted up into the air so his feet weren’t even touching the ground anymore. Fear coiled in his heart, fidgeting anxiously in his stomach. He hated feeling so utterly helpless.

 

_ He was roughly shoved against the wall, head slamming back into it sharply. Yellowed teeth were shown and that breath drenched in alcohol flooded from his mouth as words poured out of it _ -

 

“You fuckin’ broken handicap piece of shit, you’re not getting away this time you scared little bitch.” Daniel seethed, pulling a fist back-

 

_ Pointed knuckles slammed into his cheekbones, his throat, his chest, and even his stomach. Each hit stung and flared with a fiery explosion of pain. His windpipe was struck and he couldn’t breat- _

 

Morty squeezed his eyes shut as the first heavy blow landed across his left eye. He grit his teeth, not daring to make a sound-

 

_ He didn’t like when he cried, when he yelled, screamed, or even whimpered. Each time he did, the beatings would worsen tenfold. Morty couldn’t fight back. At first he didn’t want to. Then he was too scared to… Until one day- _

 

Morty gasped sharply, his hands flying up to catch Daniel’s oncoming fist, he grabbed onto it with strength he had forgotten he possessed. He twisted Daniel’s wrist so swiftly and so harshly, that there was a snapping sound. Morty was released and dropped to the ground as the other boy screamed out in agony-

 

_ There was no sound, besides the sizzling of flesh, the gasp that was lodged in the man’s throat. The gun clattered to the ground, the sound resonating through the air and around Morty. He stared down in awe at the body that before held so much power over him, was now sprawled across the ground at his feet- _

 

He didn’t spare a glance at Daniel, who was curled up on the ground clutching at his wrist and sobbing and screaming. Obscenities and empty vengeances were spilled from his lips, through the snot and the tears. Morty took a deep breath to settle his nerves, his adrenaline, and walked the rest of the way home. 

 

***

 

Morty was zoning out on his homework a day later when he saw Rick again. Rick knocked like always, and Morty opened the door and allowed the man in hesitantly. 

 

“W-W-What the fuck- M-Morty what the fuck happened to y-your face? Holy shit! Are kids-kids picking on you Morty?” Rick asked, his words flooding out frantically as he looked in dumbfounded awe at Morty’s swelling black eye.

 

It was kind of funny how freaked out this Rick was about a minor black eye. But then again, the other one would have been too he supposed… Just… Not in such a concerned and caring way. Morty found himself smiling quietly as he shrugged it off.

 

“Fuuuuccckk. Y-You got balls I guess. I-I can go and get something t-to fix you up if you want-”

 

Morty snatched Rick’s wrist as he started to turn towards the door to get the medicine he was talking about. Dark memories flooded Morty’s mind as he looked up at his new Rick pleadingly and shook his head.

 

Rick looked at him suspiciously for a moment before accepting Morty’s silent request with a firm nod. Morty felt his heart flutter at the understanding moment, but he didn’t dwell on it, instead turning to his desk and looking back at his homework. 

 

“Ugh, Geometry?” Rick asked, peering over his shoulder curiously, “It’s kinda fuckin’ stupid ya know. I mean- Wh-What’s a kid like you gonna do when you learn about a bunch of shapes? School’s stupid Morty. I-It’s some stupid shit. B-B-But I guess, you should go and stuff. Even if it’s pretty st-URP-stupid.”

 

Morty glanced over at Rick timidly, a little nervous Rick would start getting into an angry rant about it, but was eased when Rick just screwed up his lips and looked down at the problem Morty was stuck on. 

 

“Oh god, fuck triangles.” He muttered, “Those slimy pieces of shit, amirite Morty?”

 

Morty smiled with a roll of his eyes, freezing when he realized he had acted so casually around Rick, but was relieved when Rick’s bright spirits just seemed to radiate even more. Morty wrote down on the margin of his paper for Rick to read…

 

**My teacher is the worst part. We once spent an entire week talking about how many sides a triangle had. He would ask every time we got to a new problem.**

 

Rick laughed abruptly at that, “W-What the fuck- Oh my God what an asshole. H-How stupid does he think you guys are? L-Like fuck off!”

 

Another smile appeared on his face, glad that Rick understood. He looked back at his homework, and underneath the incomplete problem he was working on, he wrote more.

 

**The week after we started learning about cosine, tangent, and sine and he just chucked a bunch of calculators at us and said good luck.**

 

Rick shook his head as he read it, grumbling light heartedly, “What a lousy teacher, y-you know Morty, I could teach you loads more. B-Bet I already have. L-L-Like how, erhh, how much triangles suck!”

 

With a gentle shake of the head and an airy scoff, Morty beam up at Rick. Rick rolled his eyes, scratching his head, “Alright well, w-we obviously need to go on more adventures later. Hey- I was actually wondering… Do-Do you know how to drive the ship?”

 

Morty’s smile faltered, and he looked over at Rick in confusion. His old Rick would always get pissed when he suggested that he should learn how to fly the ship. He had never been properly taught by anyone. He shook his head with eyes wide in awe.

 

Rick’s grin only expanded more, “Oh shit dawg! I-I’ll take you out later then, how’s that? I-I can teach you how to drive- Then I can send you to Pango Ponga for some good shit. S-So I don’t-don’t have to.” He said with a fond chuckle.

 

**I’d like that. Thanks.**

 

***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fuckin' triangles bruh. True story, my Geometry math teacher spent a week teaching us that a triangle had three sides, three angles and whatnot. Then threw us into fuckin cos, tan and sin without giving a fuck. Aced that class but still fuck him. 
> 
> ALSO RICK IS A GOOD RICK.
> 
> Also also if you have any ideas for mute morty stuff lemme know. I got like 2.5 more chapters written and still writing SO


	6. Delusion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Morty has a nightmare, and has a hard time distinguishing reality from his dreams.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is also pretty freakin' violent. I mean. Yikes. It's only gonna get worse from here probably.

_ There was Rick, sitting at his workbench stiffly, frantically working on a project. Morty stood behind him, seeing only his back. He was far away from him, the garage seeming to stretch out so much larger than it usually was. He couldn’t move, just stood there watching Rick. _

 

_ Morty’s heart jumped when his voice came out without his permission, a voice he hadn’t heard in so long. “H-Heya Rick! W-W-W-What are-are- y-y-you-you d-doing th-there?” Was it always so obnoxious to listen to? He stuttered at nearly every word. He felt his gut sink when Rick froze at his workbench, shoulders rising.  _

 

_ Then he swiftly turned around, his eyes wide and crazed, pink veins burning brightly in his scleras, bags heavy under his eyes. Mouth spread widely into an angry scowl, drool old and new, crusted and slimy, fell from his chin. Teeth a deep yellow, nose drooping and scabbed. _

 

_ “SHUT THE F-FUCK UP YOU SHIT.” _

 

_ Morty wanted to shrink away, to disappear. He knew it was a dream, was aware. He knew but he was trapped. Just as trapped as he was in real life. Rick started storming over, his legs long and covering the distance between them quickly. In fact, the walls were moving closer to them at an alarming pace. They warped, until they were no longer in a garage, but in a closet. A tight space where Morty found his breath was caught at his neck- _

 

_ Rick’s dry bony hands were wrapped tightly around his neck, and he was throttling him, slamming him back against the wall, then into the other two walls beside him. His head, his throat, his entire body screamed in pain. He remembered this. It had been terrible.  _

 

_ He could hear his repulsive voice screaming out for help, crying and sobbing in such ugly wretches. Nobody would help him though. Rick dropped him to the ground, before slamming his heel into Morty’s face forcibly, snapping his nose beneath the sole of his shoe harshly, leaving Morty curled up on the floor, still screaming obnoxiously. _

 

He woke up roughly, dry heaving as his throat spasmed around the empty sobs that never sounded. Morty clutched onto his pillow tightly, his other hand moving away from his neck. He had been choking himself- No no, he had been reliving the memories in his sleep. He had to have been trying to get Rick’s hands off of him.

 

Morty quickly looked around his darkened bedroom, finding it void of any other presence. He caught his breath again, his throat still burning from the unintentional abuse. He rubbed his eyes wearily, slowly getting out of his bed. It was not the first time, and it would not be the last he knew.

 

Gently, he made his way downstairs, clinging to the stair rails, then the wall, on the way down. He stopped short of the kitchen, realizing belatedly that his feet were leading him to the garage. A sharp breath got caught in his throat, but he quickly pressed his nails into the palms of his hands. To remind himself this was real. That he was awake. And that this Rick was not the same.  _ Unless this ‘new Rick’ was actually a dream too. And you are about to walk into a beating. Or maybe, new Rick is real, and you are walking into a trap- _

 

Morty quickly shook his head of the toxic thoughts, tears stinging the corners of his eyes as he settled his breaths at a normal pace. He finds his hand turning the knob of the garage door before he even realized that he had already walked all that way.

 

Gingerly, the door opened, his bare feet padding on the cool and smooth concrete. His eyes cannot help but land on the stain that littered the floor, before his eyes jumped up to Rick. He’s in the same spot as his dream, his body is bent forward and he moved quickly. But his posture is relaxed, his shoulders at ease. And when he hears Morty silently slip into the room, he turns around without anger.

 

Though he does get a little startled, jumping back and whispering a string of curses, “Holy shit M-Morty! Fuck- W-What are you doing here? Scared the shit outta me y-you lil’ turd. Fuck.”

 

Morty felt a smile spread across his face as his mind hollered in victory. He was right, this was the new Rick. He was safer with this Rick.

 

“W-Well?” Rick asked with a curious look. Morty tugged at his loose T-shirt nervously, before looking back at Rick. 

 

Rick moved aside some of his various documents and blueprints, before grabbing a crumpled up piece of paper and smoothing it out, handing Morty a pencil with an encouraging smile.

 

**I had a nightmare.**

 

Morty hesitated slightly before adding onto the bumpy piece of paper sloppily…

 

**I wanted to make sure you were real.**

 

He didn’t need to hand it over to Rick, he had already read from afar. Rick looked up at Morty, standing up slowly, “Y-Yeah I’m real buddy. H-How about w-we go sit in the living room. Can-Can watch something to get your mind off the dream… U-Unless… Did-Did you want to talk about it?”

 

Morty timidly looked down at the paper, studying his hands that were laid across it. Rick already knew he realized. He could tell him about everything, share his fear and insecurities and his nightmares. But another part of him was scared to get personal with Rick. Was scared that it would be a mistake, that Rick would use that knowledge against him.  _ After all, you fear Rick himself more than anything. And Rick being a Rick, would eventually hurt you with that. _

 

So Morty shook his head feverishly after a few moments of hesitation, already briskly walking to the door, waiting for Rick to join him nervously.

 

Rick smiled at him, placing a soft touch on his shoulder before moving past him, “W-Whatever you want- You’re the boss. What do you say to some good ole’ Ball Fondlers?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah, not being able to tell reality and fantasy apart. A daily struggle of mine. I am that person who related way too much with Dory from Finding Nemo. It's some scary stuff being trapped in a mind like that. Often get panicked by that. I will be looking more closely at Morty's behavior and such with this mentality. 
> 
> In other news I love these characters with all of my heart. ... I swear i do xD
> 
> (Fuk u ao3 not showing my damn fic on the fandom tag u piecea shit-)


	7. Panic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Morty has a panic attack.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oops I'm catching up to current chapters help.

Sweat trailed down Morty’s neck as his knuckles tightened around the steering wheel to the point  that they began turning white. Rick was sitting beside him, his flask forgotten by his side, leaning over to explain what the various buttons that were scattered across the dashboard did. Morty nodded stiffly at each and every explanation, feeling the hairs on his arms bristle with how close Rick would accidentally get sometimes. It wasn’t unusual given the already tight space of the vehicle, but it was unnerving nevertheless.

 

Morty looked away from the backboard of space that surrounded him on all sides, and looked down at his hands that gripped onto the steering wheel. His heart stuttered in his chest as he felt a wave of deja vu flood him.

 

_ His hands held onto the steering wheel for dear life, he drove the spaceship as quickly as he could, Rick was beside him. He didn’t explain anything. He gulped from his flask carelessly as they were shot at. When they were smacked by another ship on the side, he screamed at Morty, his hand went to grab at his hair, yanking Morty back harshly. Grumbling insults under his breath. _

 

_ “S-Stupid piece of shit, c-c-c-can’t even dr-drive something as s-simple as this.” _

 

“This i-i-is the ship protection activation b-button. I-It will pretty much make the ship d-do anything within it's means to protect the person i-inside it. M-Morty? Y-Y-You alright there buddy?”

 

Morty blinked heavily, looking beside him. At the same person, the same voice. He sighed quietly, looking away with shame. He’d been through this with himself a hundred times now, and yet it was just so difficult to get into his stupid mind. Maybe Morties really were a hopeless cause.

 

Rick moved away gently, though he spoke softly, “Should w-we head back for now? W-W-We can come out again another time.”

 

Grateful for Rick’s understanding, Morty nodded. Rick smiled, and started to direct Morty on the way home.

 

***

 

**Rick, do you have time to talk?**

Rick looked up from his work after the slip of paper was stealthily slid over to him, his eyes immediately jumping up to meet Morty’s. He wasn’t at all surprised when the boy looked away fearfully, though he couldn’t help the proud feeling that blossomed when Morty was able to hold the eye contact a couple seconds more than last time. “O-Of course Morty. W-What’s up?”

 

Rick never missed the tiny smile that quirked on Morty’s face, the subtlety of it made it easy to overlook, but Rick never did. He gathered each and every one and stored them away when Morty was distressed over something. He had to remind himself that Morty wasn’t just scared of him, that sometimes he was comfortable enough to let a fracture of a smile shine through.

 

**You already know about what happened to my last Rick, don’t you?**

 

Surprise filled Rick’s eyes as he read the words, this hadn’t been what he was expecting. He looked up at Morty, whose head was hanging. His hands twisted around each other in a painful manner, his shoulders tense. As if he were expecting to be hit.  _ Of course he was you idiot. _

 

“I-I mean, I’ve heard shit. Other Ricks love talking shit. A-And I’ve speculated the possibilities and w-whatnot… B-B-But you haven’t told me anything. And I think that’s the story that really m-matters here, doesn’t it?”

 

Morty’s head jumped in shock, his eyes wide and his mouth falling open into a soundless gasp. His hands clutched onto one another before he was grappling for the pencil and began to quickly write, his head bent over, brows furrowed in concentration. Eyes full of a strange mix of fear and determination.

 

**Please don’t get mad at me. I’m scared. My Rick wasn’t good. He was mean, worse than any other Rick I’ve met. He yelled at me a lot and he hit me. One day he was really drunk. Worse than usual. He almost killed me an**

 

Rick looked up to see Morty’s entire body was shaking, tears falling down his face as his breathing became frantic and uneven. Rick stood up immediately, recognizing the signs from his own experiences. A panic attack.

 

He didn’t make a move to go closer to Morty, knowing fully well just being a Rick could trigger a bad reaction from Morty. “M-Morty? Can you hear me?”

 

It took a moment for the boy to register what Rick was saying, but he nodded through his trembling. “O-Okay good. I need you to breath Morty, j-j-just, just breathe. One breath in…” Rick watched as Morty struggled to take a breath in, his eyes growing wide with panic. Rick made a show of breathing evenly.

 

“M-Morty, I’m going to put a hand o-on your shoulder Morty. I-I need you to focus on the feeling o-of my hand on your shoulder. It’s an anchor Morty. W-When my hand’s on your shoulder, that means this is real. Th-That you’re safe Morty.” 

 

Rick waited until Morty nodded in understanding before gingerly placing his hand on the boy’s shoulder. Rick wasn’t surprised when Morty immediately flinched from the contact, but that didn’t mean it didn’t break his heart.

 

“N-Now breathe in Morty. Focus on the feeling of my hand on y-your shoulder. The weight of it, the warmth- Alright, good Morty. N-Now hold onto that breath- and ease it out. There y-you go. See? Y-You’re doing good M-Morty. Now try that again. J-Just-Just like that Morty.”

 

Rick found himself wrapped in arms, a snotty face pressing against his labcoat and sniffles coming from the boy who clung to him tightly. He felt his heart throb, lacing his own lanky arms around Morty supportingly. 

 

“I-I’m real glad you killed that bastard M-Morty. Real g-glad that I have you now.”

 

Morty only pressed his face into Rick’s chest even more at that comment, entire body quaking with silent sobs as Rick soothingly rubbed Morty’s back, humming gently to the boy. 

 

“Y-Y-You’re a good kid Morty…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rick is too good. Morty is pure. I want to cry. That was a poem by MonoRose. Donate five kudos to get more angst... What? You can only give one? Bull. Utter bull. 
> 
> (I'm tired help)
> 
> OH ALSO. You guys, the people commenting and stuff? YOU GUYS ARE THE BEST PEOPLE EVER TO EXIST EVER I LOVE YOU ALL SO MUCH. Now ya'll just need a damn good Rick because I don't WANT YALL RELATING WITH MORTY SO MUCH DAMMIT... (same tho)


	8. Communication

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Morty wants to learn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Early af update. AYE :D

Bare feet gently padded down the wooden stairs as Morty clung to the railing. It was way too late to be up, or rather, early. But he couldn’t stop his thoughts and he had realized something important. He wanted Rick to know right away.

 

Morty gently opened the door to the garage, stumped at the doorway as he watched Rick frantically writing something down before moving over to whatever project he was working on today. He seemed really into it, as he he didn’t even notice when Morty was standing just a few feet away from him.

 

Gingerly, Morty tapped Rick’s arm, sending him spinning around in a frantic circle, eyes wide and hand drawn back. Morty’s heart jumped with fear, and he instinctively put his arms over his face and scrambled backwards and away from Rick. But he didn’t feel as terrified as he might have a few weeks ago.

 

When Rick let his arm fall to his side and his eyes grew with concern, Morty put his own arms down and took a tiny step closer to the man. 

 

The surprise on Rick’s face was genuine, and his eyes softened momentarily before he spoke, “F-Fuck Morty. Sneaky little fucker aren’t ya? L-Like a ninja or some shit. W-What’re you doing up so late?”

 

Morty’s expression brightened, his mouth spreading into a shy smile. He waved his hand timidly before concentrating on practicing what he had learned, clumsily signing out his name with his fingers. When he finished, he looked up at Rick with a nervous expression on his face.

 

Rick looked focused on what Morty had been doing before understanding hit him, and his expression morphed into pure joy, a huge grin stretching out on his face and his eyes swaying with a brightness Morty had never seen there before. “Y-You’re doing signing? M-Morty, that’s fucking awesome! I-I- Fuck.”

 

Morty was mortified when Rick began to sputter out, tears peaking out at the corners of his eyes as he looked down at Morty. Morty frantically shook his head, tugging at Rick’s sleeve. He really needed to learn more sign language.

 

“S-Sorry Morty. Fuck- Crying over a Morty- B-B-But I’m proud of you. I-I don’t know exactly why you don’t want to speak but it’s okay. I-I’m just- Surprised that y-you want to communicate with me at all I don’t know, f-fuck.”

 

He yank on Rick’s sleeve harder, pulling him back to his workbench and writing out on a stray piece of paper…

 

**I want to learn with you.**

 

That seemed to put Rick over the edge, the waterworks breaking through the dam. Morty looked at his grandfather with concern, but felt a tiny smile as Rick gathered him in his arms, gently squeezing him.

 

“G-Goddammit. Y-Yeah kid, whatever you want. Fuck.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this fluffy lil chapter! :)
> 
> WARNING: (I just wrote the next few chapters... Uhm... This was a nice fluff chapter for ya'll... Things get intense and dark and ANGSTY AF. I have to change the tags. The warnings. The everything. Look at all my other fanfics and you may have a clue as to where this is going. I AM SO SORRY I COULD NOT HELP MYSLEF IT HURTS. I made it worse like five seconds ago. GOOD LUCK YALL. Gonna go sleep now its 2am and i got work at 10am fuck-)


	9. Coping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Morty has one of those days.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oops my hand slipped.

Some days were worse than others. 

 

There were some days where Morty could sit beside Rick without a care in the world, where he smiled at his jokes, and listened to his oddly paced stories at ease. Then there were the other days. Today was one of those days.

 

Just being around Rick made Morty uneasy. But Rick barged into his room, frantically tugging at his arm as he urged him to get up. Another adventure called for them apparently.

 

Morty’s nerves were on edge the moment he felt Rick’s hands grasping his arm. His skin bristled at the touch, and his heart was pounding in his chest. Panic, fear clawed at the edges of his wary mind. 

 

He didn’t know why, and he didn’t want to make Rick feel bad when he had done nothing wrong. So Morty followed after Rick into the portal, into a dangerous dimension. He hoped that his mind would be too occupied with the adventure to care about whatever bad feeling was niggling at the back of his mind. Whatever paranoia he was being overwhelmed with.

 

It didn’t help at all.

 

The adventure started off weird, not unusual. They were on a huge alien vessel that acted as a world to the species, apparently they had access to resources that Rick was interested in. Morty didn’t bother getting worked up over the details today, knowing trying to keep up would only overwhelm him even more. 

 

Morty trailed behind Rick as he spoke avidly with one of the aliens that he obviously had a past relationship with, hardly listening as his eyes raced around his surroundings. The vessel felt strange to be in, the walls and floors were all metallic, a huge dome arched over them, created specifically to represent a sky, probably from their home planet. Other aliens buzzed past them, the entire vessel containing a maze of roads to buildings and other such structures. Morty felt dizzy rushing past it all.

 

The alien lead Rick and Morty into a doorway, the loud noises being silenced by the small space they now occupied. Rick was no longer speaking so energetically, rather listening to the quiet murmur from the alien. Morty couldn’t understand what it was saying, and realized Rick had some device on that allowed him to translate the language immediately.

 

Morty scowled, leaning up against the wall as Rick and his friend talk business, neither even acknowledging Morty’s presence. With a slight huff of air, Morty started walking out of the building, his entire body antsy with overwhelming nerves. He realized that despite all of his progress, that today was just not going to be the best day for him to be around Rick. And it didn’t seem like this so called adventure was going to give anything to keep his mind occupied. He would just explore until Rick came to get him then.

 

Back in the crowd of aliens, Morty felt more out of place than he had before, realizing that he stuck out like a sore thumb when Rick wasn’t there with him. In fact, he probably would look strange regardless. He kept his thoughts shut away, opting to go towards a large marketplace in the middle of the vessel.

 

There were a variety of foods and peculiar objects that littered the small shops and vendors, the foods specifically smelled strange in a blissful way. Morty found his mouth watering at the thought of trying the disgusting looking things. He wasn’t even sure what was edible and what wasn’t.

 

Strange words were thrown out towards him, aliens leering in his face to shout things at him. Morty cringed away, getting startled each time it happened despite trying to get used to the annoyance. He ended up trying to squeeze his way out of the crowd, suddenly wanting badly to get away from all these people. 

 

Relief flooded Morty as he caught a glimpse of a lanky figure in white, and he smiled broadly upon seeing Rick walking towards him. His smile faltered uneasily upon the expression on Rick’s face. He had been expecting worry, not anger, though in all fairness he had just run off without any explanation. 

 

“W-W-What the fuck, M-URP-Morty?” Rick shouted out over the bustling crowd around them, standing in front of Morty with his hands on his hips, “Where the fuck have y-you been? I-I was looking everywhere for you, y-y-you fuckin’ asshole. W-We gotta g-go back home. C-Come on Morty.”

 

Rick didn’t waste a moment pulling out his portal gun and shooting a portal into the wall of a building. Morty was having a hard time keeping up with what was going on, and before he could fathom a single thing, he could feel a hand on his back, and he was shoved into the portal.

 

He didn’t miss the fact that Rick had used more force than necessary.

 

The world around him shifted as it always did when stepping out of a portal. He waited for his eyes to adjust to his surroundings and to see the garage around him. But instead what he saw was the metallic cabin of a spaceship. He could feel Rick step into the room behind him, the distinct sound of the portal being closed sounded. 

 

Before he could do anything, even turn around in questioning, Morty felt arms around his torso, holding onto him tightly.

 

“I-I know what y-you fuckin’ did to him M-Morty. Y-You’re going to pay.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprisingly wrote like 4 chapters in two days.... Oh man that plot twist at the end. Who is this Rick!? What's going on? 
> 
> WELL. Changing tags in a minute so if those bad things bother you please keep safe and don't read the next chapter lol. I will put warning and stuff beginning of the chapter.
> 
> (IM SORRY BUT ALSO NOT)


	10. Trapped

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oops wrong Rick. Oopsx2 this Rick wants to hurt Morty.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heeeeyyy. Posting this from work. That's fun.
> 
> Okay so. See the updated tags? Yeah? Welp here are more trigger warnings to like, warn you and stuff... 
> 
> Underage Sexual Content, Non-Consensual/Rape, Incest, Pedophilia, Violence, Flashbacks, Trauma, PTSD, lots of tears.
> 
> And no nothing is romanticized. This is brutal and digusting and I am so sorry morty my babu. 
> 
> Be wary readers. I will have a blunt summary in the end notesfor those who cannot read through this but still want to know what happened. Will warn in future chapters if there are flashbacks or anything.

Morty struggled to get out of the Rick’s grasp, panic bursting at the seams as he was firmly held onto. How could he let himself be tricked so easily? He should have known, he should have. His Rick wouldn’t have been angry. He would have been worried. He wouldn’t have shoved Morty into the portal like that.  _ But maybe he would have.  _

 

The Rick pinned his arms behind his back tightly, cuffing them behind his back before yanking Morty down to the ground roughly. Morty fell onto his stomach, the breath being knocked out of him roughly. He didn’t move as the Rick walked away, fear freezing every muscle.  _ Every Rick… _

 

“C-C-Can’t believe I co-come back to collect my d-debt and what d-do I get from those dicks at the Citadel? ‘O-Oh. Rick A-128? Y-Yeah. He’s dead.’ An-And I ask how the fuck that son of b-bitch is dead. A-And you know what they told me? A-A fuckin’ Morty killed him. H-His fuckin’ Morty. Killed. Him.” 

 

Morty felt his hair being ripped from his skull suddenly, his entire head being yanked up with the forceful movement. The Rick’s face was snarling before his own, anger rooted in his eyes, in his clenched jaw and wrinkled forehead. Morty tried to shrink back, only to be aggressively pulled forward again.

 

“Y-You fuckin’ owe you-you piece of shit. I-I-I was gonna m-make bank on that shit- Y-Your Rick owed me- It’s- It’s unfortunate that he hated y-your guts, otherwise this would be a lot more satisfying.”

 

Morty was tossed back onto the ground, face roughly hitting the metallic floor of the ship with a loud thud. He could feel the Rick towering over him from behind. Could feel himself being looked at. His skin crawled with anxiety, the sudden feeling triggering a memory he had forgotten. That had been  _ stolen _ from him.

 

_ Rick had been drunk again. Morty was so used to the beatings, yet was too afraid at this point to fight back. When Rick came into his room, drunk as all hell, he was expecting to be hit with a glass bottle. He didn’t expect Rick’s raspy voice to huff out with a nasty wheeze, “T-Take your clothes off M-Morty.” _

 

_ He had stared at him in horror when Rick growled in anger and knocked Morty down, until Morty was being strangled, all the while Rick was ripping articles of clothing from his body. Until he was- _

 

Morty could feel the Rick’s hands on his waist suddenly, those cold skinny fingers digging into his warm belly fat sharply. He was adjusted until his face was being ground into the floor, and his butt was up in the air. His hands were still bound behind his back. Morty felt his breathing grow heavy and uneven, his vision fading in and out of focus as the Rick’s hands snapped at the waistband of his underwear, tugging his clothing off meticulously.

 

_ There was no warning. Just a lot of angry grunts when suddenly Morty felt something strange entering him in an unnatural place. He screamed out in agony at the force, at the searing pain. And Rick started to move, ripping out of him, before pushing back inside- _

 

He wouldn’t let himself scream like that again. He dug his nails into the palms of his hands as the Rick started to press himself up against his entrance. Morty heaved in desperate gulps of air.

 

“Huh- Guess h-he must’ve really t-taught you how to shut the fuck up. U-Unless he forced you to.” The Rick said with a sinister laugh, pressing himself snugly against Morty, his nails digging down the soft skin of his back. 

 

Morty bit down on his tongue so harshly that blood poured from it, moments after the Rick had rammed into him, there was blood dribbling from his lips and onto the floor. A spindly hand dug into his hair, the claws scraping against his scalp hard enough to draw beads of blood, ripping his head back so harshly Morty could feel his back make an audible snapping sound. He felt winded as Rick pulled him back as far as he could as he slammed into him. 

 

He couldn’t help the sudden gasp that fell through between his frantic panting, or the sudden whimper that followed after. Rick just laughed, bending his body back impossibly as he continued to use him. Morty felt tears flooding from his eyes, his pained breaths quickly falling to whimpers and whines, pathetic and disgusting. He couldn’t escape when every movement was calling him back to his body. He couldn’t even concentrate on the revelation of his original Rick doing this same thing to him, the current situation too overwhelming for him to escape from.

 

He didn’t scream, he cried, even began to sob loud ugly wails that made him flinch, but he didn’t scream. He could hear the slap of skin against skin, he could hear his own vile voice, he could hear Rick’s angry voice. 

 

But he didn’t register one sound.

 

And suddenly the body behind him abruptly stopped moving and toppled on top of him, crushing Morty under the lanky man’s weight.

 

The body was quickly rolled away from him, and Morty felt those same hands undoing his cuffs. He realized he was still crying loudly, that his voice was straining with how much it was being used after such a long time without use. He snapped his mouth shut immediately, teeth digging into the flesh of his tongue.

 

His hands were free, but he didn’t bother looking behind him. He laced them around his torso, pathetically curling up into a tight ball and trying to hide his shameful whimpers away the best he could.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Summary For People Who Cannot Read This Nightmare...
> 
> Kidnapper Rick (K Rick) told Morty that his Original Rick (O Rick) owed him a debt. K Rick found out through the Citadel that O Rick was killed by his Morty. K Rick implied he knows about how much O Rick hated Morty. K Rick cuffed Morty and held him down. While he creepily looled at him, Morty has a flashback. He remmebered O Rick had sexually assaulted him while drunk af. Then Morty snapped back to the present and K Rick does the same thing. Morty was hurt so badly that he started using his voice. Then K Rick is murdered and my Good Boi Rick stepped in. Morty didn't acknowledge him, he curled up into a ball crying and tried to shut his voice up. It's sad angst. Liek if i crie evur tiem.
> 
> Also I am at work typing this on my phone forgive my typos. Hope you all enjoyed despite the.. Bad stuff. Yup.


	11. Abandonment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Life drags on. With or without Rick. Is Morty better off?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I genuinely cannot believe I am keeping this daily post shit up so well wowie.

The days following were sluggish. They moved slowly through a thick haze of nothingness. Morty was shoved back into his reality. He went to school. He didn’t say anything. Didn’t look at anybody. Kept his head down and avoided Daniel.

 

He sat in the garage, his hands bending the corners of his personal notebook until the cardboard was began to fray. Scribbles of one sided conversations filled the pages. Notes that he had taken when Rick explained how something worked to him. The notes they had both taken when stumbling through learning how to sign.

 

After a week, Beth noticed Rick had been gone too long. She went to Morty and asked him where he was. Morty didn’t say anything, and Beth was already drinking. When she asked a third time and he didn’t respond, she yelled at him in frustration. Morty nearly fell back from how hard he jerked away from his mother. 

 

He stayed in his room as much as he could.

 

They started having custody weekends, visiting Jerry. Summer actually tried talking to Morty on the way there, telling him about school and her boyfriend. Morty didn’t really hear anything, and she seemed upset in the end.

 

Jerry was Jerry. His apartment and his life were a mess. He rambled to his kids avidly, all while whining and pitying himself. Summer told him off, Morty looked down at the ground as the two argued around him. 

 

Once Monday rolled around, Morty was just glad to have his own room again. He curled up in his bed, feeling tears falling down his face and onto his pillow. He pulled a hand through his hair wearily, the other aggressively rubbing away his tears.

 

He couldn’t tell what was real anymore. Who was who. What memories were of who. Everything was muddled, mixed up. It was as if someone had clumsily rewired his brain in order to purposely stunt his thinking capabilities. He wouldn’t put it past Rick.

 

Which Rick?

 

There were two, no, there were three now. There was his original Rick. The one who began it all. When his Rick first came into his life, he had been twelve years old. He had been awkward and a little shy, but never afraid. His parents were together, Beth drank but talked with him. Jerry was stupid but laughed with Morty. Summer and Morty had hung out a lot.

 

Then Rick showed up and everything changed. Beth did anything to please her father, refused to see his faults. Jerry was angry at Rick and Beth. Summer started leaving the house more often than before. And Rick was angry and mean, but once he showed Morty how beautiful the universe was, he could care less.

 

He would take all the insults and the degrading comments if it meant he could see the beauty of another star. He was fascinated, curious. In love. And Rick had shown him it, so he didn’t mind the bad company. Until suddenly the adventures grew more dangerous, until Morty nearly died one too many times. He talked back to Rick after three months. He remembers the first hit, how he was so shocked by that impact. But the rest of the drunken hits that followed were a blur now.

 

The first few times after Morty was beat, Rick apologized. He even cried the first time. Telling Morty how sorry he was. That he would never do it again.

 

That happened once every two weeks, until the beatings were a reoccurring thing. Rick had ways of covering up all the evidence. Especially the marks he left after strangling Morty. 

 

One night in particular, Rick had nearly killed him, sucking the life out of Morty as he throttled his neck with fury, and jabbing against his windpipe. His head banging against the concrete floor of the garage, blood spilled from his head. And Rick was screaming, through the fuzzy memory Morty could always remember what was being screamed out at him.

 

_ “Y-Y-You stupid fu-fuckin’ Morty! S-Stop talking- Y-You’re annoying puberty voice i-is a fuckin’ nightmare to listen to- I’d c-c-cut your vocal chords if I c-could- Disgusting aggravating piece of shit- No-Nobody cares about w-what you say. Nothing y-you say matters! Nothing!” _

 

When Morty woke up again, his throat was completely fine. Rick had been by his side, looking slightly worried but mostly annoyed. When Morty thought about it now, he wondered if he had actually died briefly. He wondered how close to death he had been.

 

After that event, Morty stopped talking. Rick seemed glad by the fact. His family became worried but never put two and two together. Morty didn’t speak up, didn’t argue. He was partially scared to do so, and partially believed what Rick said. 

 

_ He didn’t matter. _

 

Morty took a deep breath, drawing himself out of the horrible memories. He placed a gentle hand on his neck, breath getting caught in his throat as he tried to make a soft sound. Nothing came out. He wasn’t sure if he wanted anything to. Hearing his voice a couple of weeks ago had been humiliating. It had sounded so disgusting, vulnerable, whiny. 

 

His voice didn’t matter anyways. 

 

Morty didn’t matter. 

 

***

  
  


Silence filled the house. There wasn’t even the faint sound of washed out sobs that often came from Beth downstairs. It was just quiet.

 

Morty gently padded his way down the stairs, and he found himself standing in front of the garage once again. He had been doing this routinely since Rick left him. 

 

Confusion whirled in Morty’s heart each time he stepped into the garage. Fear strangled him, then he would catch a glimpse of that stupid notebook, and the panic was gently soothed into a peaceful feeling. Almost content. 

 

He knew that his new Rick had been good to him. And Morty missed him dearly, but Rick didn’t want to be around him anymore. Morty was such a burden. He didn’t even talk. He was scared of Rick. He was never quick enough and panicked too much. He always made that good Rick feel awful even though he had done nothing wrong.

 

Besides, wasn’t Morty afraid of that good Rick in the end, even though he wasn’t bad? Morty should be better off now without Rick. Rick was just as much a burden to him as Morty was to him. They weren’t compatible. Morty was the worst Morty, and he was terrified of Rick. So shouldn’t be feel safer, be happier, now that Rick was out of his life completely?

 

He had felt safe momentarily when he had killed his original Rick. 

 

But all he felt when his new Rick left him was grief and guilt. An empty void filling up his chest with a bittersweet feeling to it. His new Rick had been the only one to reach out to Morty. To talk to him, to try and understand him. He had been the only person in Morty’s entire world to try and learn how to communicate through signing with him. He had been the only person Morty almost felt loved by. And maybe, as stupid as it was, Morty had loved Rick just as much.

 

Morty clung to the notebook against his chest, tears silently trailing down his face as he mutely cried. Some of the pages of the notebook already had smeared ink blotches on them from other nights Morty would do this. Where he would think about Rick and feel like he had been punched in the gut. He would realize suddenly just how abandoned and isolated he felt. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Morty tbh. All these reflections. They continue in the next chapter. Ooh boi.


	12. Guilt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rick confronts Morty.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am having way too much fun with torturing you guys. Also I love all your comments so much. <3

After the third day, Rick knew that he had to check on Morty.

 

His gut churned at the memory. Of seeing his beloved Morty like- Like  _ that _ . The moment he had realized Morty had been gone for too long, he went on the hunt for him. He was nowhere to be seen, so being close allies with the alien species, he was quickly given access to the security footage, only to see Morty being shoved into a portal by another Rick. 

 

Immediately he had portalled home, quickly finishing up a gadget he had been in the process developing, the very idea of it working a complete theory. When it turned on, he had felt relief upon seeing that it was properly working, and he quickly went back to the alien vessel. The device showed all the coordinates that been accessed by other portal guns, and showed which Ricks had traveled there. 

 

He thought, when entering in those coordinates into his own portal gun, that he would find Rick, kill him, then find Morty and rescue the poor kid. He was sure that it would affect him, as he already had an underlying fear of Rick. But he was a good kid, he could get through it.

 

What he didn’t expect upon entering the other side of the portal, was the sobbing and whimpering being produced by  _ his _ Morty. His Morty, who had never made a sound for as long as he had been with him. Who didn’t even respond with a surprised yelp when he was scared or being chased. 

 

Then he saw it. And pure fury and anger took over his features, he took out his gun with no hesitation, shooting that bastard Rick through the eyes. Anger flooded him momentarily, until he heard the broken sobs. And it melted just as quickly.

 

Rick was quick to act, pulling the vile Rick off of Morty, his gut clenching at the sight, at the  _ sound _ , of Morty. He quickly undid the cuffs and stepped away from him as much as he could. Morty never even bothered looking at him, curling up on himself. Rick could feel his heart shatter like glass, the jagged edges catching sharply within his ribcage. Whatever progress they may have made was gone. He knew it was.

 

He wasn’t one prone to feeling so openly anxious and fearful, but he could feel his breathing getting labored, and his heart racing, as he stood outside Morty’s door. His hand lingered on the door knob for a moment, before he finally clenched it and turned it.

 

***

 

He heard the door open, and he clutched onto the blankets he had wrapped himself even more so than before. He knew who it was. He always did. Morty was faced towards the wall, avoiding the worried eyes that fell onto him.

 

_ They weren’t worried. Those eyes- They hurt him. They hated him. He was unloved. He was disgusting. He was too loud. Too annoying. Worst of all… He was- He was just something to be used in those eyes. _

 

“M-Morty.” That voice came out hoarsely, it sounded so broken. He didn’t fall for the trick again, he was never going to let himself be used again.

 

Even if this Rick didn’t want to hurt him, to do  _ that _ to him, he was still using him. He just wanted Morty as camouflage. He probably wanted to go on an adventure with Morty. Morty would never leave his bedroom again if he could help it. And he was never going near one of those awful portals. Ever. Again.

 

Rick’s voice was quiet enough that Morty had to strain to understand what he was saying, “I-I c-can’t understand. I-I know we’re awful- Awful sick fucks. Ricks are ju- just jesus. B-But that- I can’t believe. Y-Y-You’re just a kid- an alternative version of his g-grandson- What the actual fuck- I’m so sorry Morty- I-fuck..”

 

Morty stayed firmly in place, even when he could hear Rick blubbering and starting to cry in frustration. He didn’t move at all, knowing that he had to have the willpower to ignore Rick. He was still a Rick. It clearly didn’t matter.

 

“I-I-I wish- I wish I could take i-it all away Morty- I’m sorry. I-I never knew- Fuck. Th-That’s me. I did that- I-Another version or whatever bullshit but that’s still me. I have the capability- the means to- Oh my god.” Rick’s voice was so quiet and fragile, trailing off in disbelief. Morty could feel his muscles coiling in the tension, could feel Rick pacing at the foot of his bed, he wasn’t being watched anymore.

 

“A-All I’m doing is hurting you more. All of y-you. Beth, and Summer and even Jerry- And especially you. I kn-knew that I was hurting you- But I’m selfish- And I stayed. A-And you got hurt because of me.  _ By me _ . Fuck.”

 

Morty could feel his heart beating rapidly, his breathing grow uneven. He squeezed his eyes shut tightly, feeling tears rolling down his cheeks. Despite everything, this Rick had never hurt him. But that didn’t convince the irrational, the fearful, part of his brain to move. To respond. To do anything. He stayed frozen.

 

And then he heard it. The all too familiar sound of a portal opening. Panic flooded his frantic thoughts for a moment before he realized what was actually happening. This Rick, he wasn’t about to drag Morty into a portal. No. He was going to go into the portal. He was going to leave. And he was never going to come back.

 

The moment this realization sunk in, the portal closed. Morty shot up out of his bed, and he saw no trace of Rick ever being in the room. 

 

Rick was gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seriously way too much power. How's that shit for a plot twist? AHAHA!!!
> 
> PS: I think after tomorrow's update I may or may not start doing the weekly updates. I am going on a trip next week so not going to be able to write and post fanfiction. From then on, may just keep doing weekly updates :P


	13. Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Morty has to deal with the aftermath... Alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I nearly didn't write this chapter. I added it in afterwards, after realizing I never gave Morty time to reflect on his own.

_ Morty couldn’t see anything, but he could feel everything, could hear it all. He felt his hair being torn out of his skull, he felt that unnatural thing ripping in and out of him. He could hear Rick’s growls, he could hear his voice, crying out, sobbing, screaming. It wasn’t even exaggerated this time, it seemed so real. Morty could feel his throat growing raw from the screaming, could feel the burn in his scalp when his hair was sharply tugged from behind. Everything seared, everything was painful. Morty wanted to die. He wanted Rick to get as far away from him as possible. He didn’t even know which Rick it was. He could feel bile hitching at the top of his throat, could feel his entire body shaking with excruciating pain.  _

 

_ His vision swam, and suddenly he felt nothing. Rick stood over him, no, three Ricks stood over him. Overpowering, terrifying. The one in the middle though, he was looking down at Morty with genuine concern, before he crouched down to Morty’s level, hand running through the curls of his hair, his voice clear, “I-It’s okay Morty, it’s okay baby. Grandpa’s here.” _

 

_ Morty shook his head, stumbling away from Rick. It was his assigned Rick, but he wouldn’t think of Morty like  _ that _ , would he? But he must have, because the other Ricks did. Morty felt fear clenching around his heart painfully. Maybe this was normal. For his grandfather to be attracted to him. Even though he was a fourteen year old boy, and his grandson for this matter. Should… Should he feel pleased? Honored? That he was thought like that to anyone? No no, it was wrong… Right?  _

 

_ Morty felt the Ricks moving around him lifelessly, the dream dragging them all around him like puppets, their eyes all goggling down at him, bugging out of their sockets. They all leered at him, he saw them licking their lips- _

 

Morty jumped out of bed, soaked in sweat. His heart pounded in his chest painfully. He clutched at his sheets, breathing raggedly. He didn’t want to remember the nightmare, but it was haunting him. Most of all, the revelations he had in it. He felt revolted at his thoughts. He had.. He had felt special for a moment. Thinking maybe in those Ricks’ eyes, he was something worthwhile. That them preying on him should be something he should feel happy about. Because someone was paying attention to him…

 

He shook his head angrily. That’s not what it was at all. He was too young for them, they were gross. To even think about doing that- But to actually do it. It was revolting. And it had painful and terrifying for Morty. It had been humiliating. He felt tears brimming at the corners of his eyes now the more he thought about it. There was no way that he could possibly think of justifying what they had done to him.

 

Morty sighed, rubbing the tears away and taking a few deep breaths. His entire mind was in a messy turmoil. He thought about his assigned Rick, the one that had been so good to him. So kind. He genuinely wondered for a moment what he would do if that Rick wanted to have sex with him. His gut churned at the thought, but he kept his mind on that train of thought. If Rick wanted to have sex with him, asked him and everything, was that right? Morty shook his head, he wouldn’t want to have sex with Rick. Ever. He was his grandpa, well, this once  _ technically _ wasn’t, but still. It was weird and gross. Even if he did, it was wrong right? What did that make Rick? 

 

He had to stop thinking before he had a meltdown. He didn’t need this right now. Stupid nightmare. Morty tried to get cozy in his bed again, wrapping himself up tightly with his blankets. He didn’t know how to process everything, how to understand everything. He was frustrated with himself for not being able to analyze everything logically. His mind wasn’t capable.

 

Was it because he was stupid? Or was it because he was too young? 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh also I may have kind of dragged some people. I literally could not help myself.
> 
> Hope you all liked this regardless though. :) 
> 
> (Gonna post one more chapter tomorrow, my last complete chapter, then gonna disappear until like next Sunday probably. Cuz I am going out of state on a trip AYE)


	14. Progress

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Morty makes a decision.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh boy~!

Morty finally gave in one day. He finally gave into his feelings, his madness, his longing. He snuck past Beth, who was passed out drunk on the sofa, and into the garage. He finally looked around the organized clutter of the garage, and allowed himself to think what he wanted.

 

Morty was going to find his Rick. His dear Rick, who was assigned to a faulty Morty. Who had loved and cared for Morty more than his own biological grandfather had. Morty took a calming breath, it had been two months since Rick had left him. He felt betrayed and hurt, but he knew that Rick truly thought  _ this _ life was better for him. Morty looked around the garage, looked at the notebook on the workbench. The gadgets and chemicals that littered the shelves. The blueprints and notes. The abandoned flask.

 

His eyes trailed off to the rusted blood stain on the floor, his gut clenching at the sight of it. But he reminded himself once again, this was not the same Rick. He was going to find his adopted Rick, and he would make it up to him. He would let him know he is loved…

 

He only hoped that Rick wouldn’t turn his back on him, to say he never really cared…

 

Morty clenched his teeth together firmly. He had work to do.

 

***

 

Morty woke up with a jolt, Summer was shaking his shoulder gently, looking down at him with worried eyes. When Morty looked around and saw that he had fallen asleep at the workbench in the garage, he could understand her worry. He smiled wearily at her.

 

“Okay Morty- Don’t make this a habit or something. Whatever, we’ve gotta head to school. Hurry up and get ready.”

 

Morty nodded grudgingly, waiting until she left the room before standing up and stretching his aching limbs out wearily. He looked at the various weapons, gadgets, and chemicals that he had collected last night. Hoarding any blueprints or material that would be useful. And his eyes lastly landed on the keys to the spaceship that Rick had left behind. It would be Morty’s only way to get to Rick.

 

And he was going to track him down by using the very same device that had saved his life. He huffed, leaving the garage for now in order to get ready for school. He just had to wait until tonight. 

 

***

 

That night Morty stood in the middle of the garage, swaying in place quietly. His bag was packed with what he found useful in Rick’s garage, as well as a good stock of food, water, and a variety of alien currencies. His notebook was safely stored away in his bag too. He looked around, allowing a faint sigh to pass through his lips. He wondered if anybody here would even miss him. If his absence would even be noticed. 

 

But he was better than Rick. Morty scrawled out a carefully crafted note for his family. He knew Summer would be the one to find it. He wondered how everyone would react. He wondered if his mom would be as upset about Morty leaving them as she was about her father. He wondered if Summer actually cared about him. And Jerry, Jerry might not even find out at all. And if he did, maybe he would just be annoyed.

 

He sighed again, finishing up the note and lying the pencil on top of the paper, leaving both on Rick’s workbench. His family sucked, but he didn’t need to let his thoughts linger on that right now. He had to bring Rick back. For Rick’s sae, for his family’s, and for Morty’s own selfish reasons. He had to wonder though, how actually seeing Rick physically standing before him, would impact him. 

 

It had been two months after all.

 

***

 

He flew flawlessly through the dark blanket of space, the device beside him humming quietly as it tracked Rick’s coordinates. He had entered them into the superpowered GPS built into the ship, that Rick hardly used after building the portal gun. 

 

Morty didn’t know how long he drove, hours upon hours building on top of one another. Here, time meant nothing, yet everything. He flew by bright beams of lights, by spiraling galaxies and nearly hit a few asteroids. Everything felt surreal and off without Rick there. When Rick was there with him, Morty knew he would be going on an adventure. That he would have company with him. But on his own, it was sad. It was lonely. He wondered how long Rick had traveled through the stars on his own like this. 

 

It must be lonely being the smartest man alive.

 

Morty finally decided to stop for the.. Night? Day? He guess it depended on what side of the planet he would be landing on. He tracked down a closeby planet in the nearest galaxy with a sustainable atmosphere and enough oxygen and drove to it wearily. Apparently it had a civilized society, but they were pretty far behind Earth’s technology. Morty flew towards the darker side of the planet, bracing himself for the rocky trip through the atmosphere, before diving in. He grit his teeth together as he got closer and closer to the surface of the planet. Even in the moonlight, it was beautiful. Mystical even. With purple soil, glowing turquoise vegetation, and dark bodies of water, an indigo color, the entire planet was a marvel to look at. Morty steadied the ship, and landed a few miles away from a village, and at the base of a lingering mountain, by a gentle stream of water.

 

Morty turned off the engine of the ship, leaning back in his seat and focusing on his mission. He was headed towards Rick, but he needed to take care of himself. Driving really freaked him out. Especially through space. Like the roads weren’t bad enough.

 

Morty climbed out of the ship and started to set up a small campsite for himself. He was curious about this planet too, it wouldn’t hurt to find out more about it tomorrow morning. Explore a little. That was definitely something he genuinely missed about being able to travel through space. The experiences, the fascinating new worlds and creatures. It had drawn his curious side in with his abusive Rick, and now it would help him keep going.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, no more daily updates whoops. But this was left on a good note right? I told you guys! I'm an angst fest, but I can make some Progress too... Get it? Title of this chapter. Nvm..
> 
> I will try posting again next Sunday... Maybe. Maybe Tuesday though. I'm getting back from my trip Sunday so. Also, thank you all so much once again for all the fantastic comments. Ya'll the best!!!
> 
> Also I may have just started a new fic which will be 50x more dark than this one sO. Look forward to that when I come back too.
> 
> (NOW WHO ELSE IS NOT READY FOR THE FINALE??? HAHAHA)

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed the first chapter! Going to post another one... Sometime. I have it written up. 
> 
> This is my first multiple chapter fanfiction in this fandom. So I hope you enjoy and leave some comments if you have any thoughts or whatnot. ^.^


End file.
